Ben Ten Love Story
by adam-boi
Summary: See how the young hero with the powers of the omnitrix falls in love with the girl of his dreams, and also see if he can save the world with his powers - BenXOC


The love story about Ben and Julie

"GO, BEN!!!!" shouted Julie, the girl next to me. It was a Saturday morning and the high school was having a soccer tournament. Home: 12 Guest: 10. Ben was the goalie. All the girls were cheering except me. As soon as I saw Ben, I fell in love with him again. He looked so cute in his soccer unifrom, I couldn't resist.  
I've known Ben since we were toddlers. I guess that means he's my best friend. Ever since he and I were 10, that changed. When we were 10, I went on vacation with the Tennysons. But, when Ben and I got lost, we both discovered the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix can make us transform into 10 different alien heroes. There were 2. When Ben and I both touched it. There was no way out.  
After a LONG adventure, we both got it off. We had only one choice: keep the Omnitrix on or live a normal life. Grandpa Max said it was OUR choice. Before I went home, Ben had kissed me.  
The summer when we both were 15, I left the state and traveled the world. Just before the trip, Ben kissed me again. I missed a couple months of school but luckily, I wasn't goinna be held back.  
Oh, by the way, My name is Jennifer Olivia Lexington but I go by Jen.  
*CHEER!!!* Our home team won!!! Yay! I stood up but didn't cheer. Ben turned to his left and saw a bunch of girls winking at him. He waved nervously. Then, he spotted me, smiled, and waved. I smiled and waved back.  
After the game, I got my bike and started to ride back home until I spotted Ben talking to Julie. I got jealous. Sure he was my best friend but _I _had him first. _I _liked him first. After Ben chatted with Julie, she walked away. I quickly rode to him.  
"How's my best friend, Ben Tennyson?" I said. He smiled and we knocked fists. "Jen Lexington! Long time no see. I'm glad your back. I missed you." said Ben. I smiled back. "Yeah. I missed you, too." We stared at each other for a long time. "Um, nice medal." I said, changing the subject. Ben stared at his medal that said MVP on it. "Yeah." he muttered. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It was a nice catch." I said. He smiled at me.  
"Um, Ben?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied. I got nervous. "When we were 10 and just before I left, um, the kiss...er...kisses didn't mean anything, right?" I asked. My face was crimson. Ben looked down and was silent. "It didn't, right?" I asked. Ben looked up. "It meant something, Jen." he said, looking in my eyes.  
My heart did gymnastics. "What did-" Ben cut me off. As soon as I said that, Ben's lips were on top of mine. It was soft and warm. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. After a while we both pulled away at the same time. I turned dark crimson but Ben turned even darker crimson.  
"Ben Tennyson..." Was all I could say."Let's go." he said. And we rode off to Grandpa Max's RV.  
We rode in silence because if we said anything more, it would turn into an akward conversation. When we arrived at Grandpa Max's RV. Ben knocked on the door. "Grandpa Max? Open up! It's me! And I brought Jen along!" said Ben, knocking on the door.  
"Are you _sure _Grandpa Max is home?" I asked. "I'm _positive_." said Ben. He opened the door and looked inside. "Where is he?" he muttered. He opened the bathroom door and couldn't find Grandpa Max. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! We both turned around and saw a Forever Knight (FN)."Jen, watch-" Ben started to say. The FN jumped on me but I pushed it away."Stupid Forever Knight..." I muttered. "Stay." said Ben. "But-" He put his fingers on my lips. "Stay." He did a flip and hit his hand. "Ha!" he said. It took him a few seconds to find out the Omnitrix wasn't on him anymore. "It's not there." I said.  
"Aw, man..." he said. Ben was fast, took his shoe of and put it near a bed. The Forever Knight fell for his trick. As soon as the FN turned around, he saw Ben with a fire extinguisher. Ben winked at the FN. "Peek-a-boo!" He shot the FN and it came flying out of the window.  
"Um. What the heck just happened?" I asked. Ben shrugged. "I dunno." he said."That thing was looking for something. But what?" said Ben. I looked around. "Flip those switches." I said. "I already did." Ben flipped a few switches and saw something come of of a clock. Ben took it out. It was a message from Grandpa Max.  
_Hello, Ben. Hello, Jen. Yes, I know you're back. _"Grandpa! What's-" started Ben. _This is a recording that I knew you or Jen would only find.I'm in a bit of a situation, but it's nothing I can handle. Certainly nothing you and Jen will worry about. There's a renew naming and activity on Earth. I'm investigating. _ZZZZZZZZZZZ. _Oh. Don't worry about the Omitrixes either. I have them. And they're completely safe. They'll never get their hands on them._ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ. _And say 'hello' to your cousin Gwen for me. Love you two. Max OUT. _ZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
"_You _got the Omnitrixes?" said Ben. I shrugged. "Let's go check at your house." I said. We peddled fast to his house.  
"Ladies first." said Ben, opening the door. "I know. So, go." I said. Ben smirked. He ran inside. "Ben! No running in the house!" said his mom. "Sorry, mom!" he said. I walked inside and closed the door. "Hello, Mrs. Tennyson." I said. She dropped a plate since she was washing the dishes. "Jen! Look at you! Growing up!" she said. She grabbed my face and examined me.  
"_Mom_." said Ben. He looked embarrassed. "Ben told me a few days ago 'If Jen doesn't come back I'm gonna kill myself.' That is what I call love." she said, still squishing my face. "_Mom._" said Ben, again. He looked even more embarrassed. "Sorry, dear." she said. "Um, Mrs. Tennyson? My face?" I said through her clutches. She let go of my face. "Oh, sorry!" she said. "Ouch." I said, rubbing my face. "Go and do your thing. If I catch you two upstairs-" "MOM! WE ARE JUST GONNA HANG OUT, OK?" said Ben, all red. She smiled. "Ok..."  
We both went upstairs. "Your mom hurt my face." I said, still rubbing my face. "I know. I'm sorry." he said. "I forgive you." I said. We both smiled.  
"I remember when I stayed here for MONTHS. and your parents gave me a room at your house." I said. "Yeah." My room at the Tennysons was right next to Ben's. "Go check." I said. "K."  
I went into my room and saw everything was remodeled. I checked my drawer to see if the Omnitrix was there. It _was_. I sighed loudly and sat on my bed. I saw something on it. It was the golden locketBen gave mebefore I left. I must have left it here. It was a heart with green emeralds and black diamonds surrounding it and inside was a picture of me and Ben when we were 10 (left on on the other side was a picture of us when we were 15 (right). Both of the pictures were us making funny faces.  
I looked at my clothes. _Not everyone wears a tennis outfit the whole day. _I went to my closet. "Trash....trash...trash...aha!" I took out a blackish greenish shirt on it with a small number 10 at the corner (it had other designs...im not trying tobe girly)and jeans. I was wearing black shoes with white laces.  
I put the necklace on and went into Ben's room. "Wow. _You _need a room make-over." I said. "Shut up." he muttered. I laughed. I noticed that Ben already changed. He held out his Omnitrix. "It's still here. But Grandpa Max said he took it, he said, "What are you trying to tell my Grandpa?" I thought it over. "It's time to meet Gwen again."  
FF TO MEETING GWEN  
When we went to the gym we saw Gwen doing karate. "Gwen's gonna kick his butt." I whispered in Ben's ear. He laughed. "Yeah, right." he said. "I bet you 25 bucks." I said. He smield. "Deal." We shook hands. "HI-YAAAAAAH!" shouted Gwen. She _did _kick the guy's butt. I smirked at Ben. "You owe me 25 dollars, Mr. Tennyson." I said. He groaned and looked through his pocket. "Thank you, Ms. Lexington. Have a nice day winning bets." he said, giving me the $25. I laughed.  
Ben started clapping. Gwen heard and ran up to us. "So, how's my favorite cousin?" he said."Ben!" she said, hugging him. "Ahem." I muttered, looking at my nails. "Jen!" she said, hugging me. She pulled away and looked at us. "Whenever I see you guys together that means you guys are _together._" she said. "You're right, but that's not the only reason." I said. "You so kicked his butt." said Ben. I holded up the $25, smirking at him again. Ben had a weird smile on. Gwen laughed. "Nice comments means you need something." said Gwen. Ben's smile vanished. "We gotta porblem. We need advice." he said. "Ok. After I go change." she said. And she walked away to the locker rooms.  
Me and Ben sat down and talked about stuff. After a while, I went to get a drink and when I came back, Ben was sleeping. "Figures." I muttered. After a while Gwen returned. "Shh. Sleeping Beauty is napping." I said, quietly. "Well. That's attractive." said Gwen. "What? I'm awake! What?" said Ben. "You guys needed help?" asked Gwen. "We needed advice." said Ben. He was holdinghis Omnitrix up to show his point.  
Ben played the message from Grandpa Max again. "Grandpa doesn't have the Omnitrixes. You guys do." said Gwen. "Yeah. He's sending us some kind of message." I said. "I think he wants us to put it on again." said Ben. "He only said that was your own choice. You don't hafta do it if you don't want to." she said. "I used to love the Omnitrix. It made me feel special." said Ben. I took his hand. "It's not the watch that was special. It was you." I said. Gwen looked at me. "She's right. You chose the chance to live a normal life. You put that think back on, it's pretty much it from normal." said Gwen.  
"But if Grandpa needs my help-" "He said he didn't." I said. "Remember how much trouble we had getting it of the last time?" I said. The door opened and a guy stood there.  
"The Omnitrixes aren't yours. Give it up." said the stanger. All of us stood up. "No way." said Ben. The three of us ran to the nearest door but it was locked. "Give it to me. Now." said the stranger. "Or what?" said Ben. "Or this." said the stranger. The stranger took his mask of showing us his true face. An alien.  
The 3 of us stood there.  
"Gross...?" I said, quizzily. "Oh. So creepy." said Ben.

Ben started to run. ZZZZ. (lol...sorry...) "Don't make me use it on _you_." said the alien. "Who's making?" replied Ben. "Not fish face here. That's for sure." said Gwen, using her magical magicly magic (lol sorry im a walking adjective today).  
The alien started shooting Gwen but she used her shield. She used her magic to pick the alien up. "You're getting really good at that stuff." said Ben. "Thanks." she replied.  
"Ok. We want some answers right_now_," said Ben,"Otherwise-" "Yeah?" asked the alien. "I dunno. I'll over feed you?" I hit Ben softly. "WTF?" I whispered. "Do I look like somebody to joke with? I'm a duelly deputized agent of the Plumbers, an intergalactical organization." said the Alien.  
"I know what they are. My Grandpa Max used to be one." said Ben. "Max Tennyson? He was helping me on a case but then he went missing."said the alien. "We're looking for him." I said. (FINALLY!!!!) "Wait. He's your grandfather? And your the legendary Ben Tennyson?" asked the alien. I "coughed". "And Jen Lexington?" Ben shrugged. "I guess so." he said.  
"I thought you guys were some kids that took it from the Rustbucket. I guess I owe you two an apology. If you get me out of this thing. Maybe we can find your grandfather. Together." said the alien. Ben and I nodded and Gwen let him go.  
Ben looked at his Omnitrix. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? 'Cause whatever your choice is, it'll be my choice, too." I said. "I'm sure." he replied.  
FF  
We were outside hiding. "Um...so...what are we doing here?" I asked. "Stake out. Acording to your grandfather the Forever Knights are a group of criminals who-" started the alien. "...trade alien technology. Yeah, me and Jen know. We fought them before." finished Ben.  
I didn't listen to the rest of their conversation because I was worried. "Why didn't you putthe Omnitrixback on yet? I thought you said to Ben 'whatever your choice is,it'll be mychoice, too'." said gwen. I sighed. "I dunno. I want a normal life but I wanna save people." I said. We were both quiet for a second. "But. I should. And I will." I put it on and sighed. Gwensmiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Where do they get it from?" I asked. They were talking about the weapons after I put the Omnitrix on. "I dunno. Max was gonna tell me but he disapeared sortly." said the alien. "Someone's coming."  
We saw 2 trucks and a green car come. When the person rrom the green car came out, the three of us gasped. "That's Kevin!" I said.


End file.
